Twoją karą będzie przyszłość
by Joulene
Summary: One-shot. Lekkie AU. Agencja Czasu i CoE Day 4.


**Notka Autorki:** Jestem okropna, nie oszczędzajcie mnie.

_Torchwood_ i postaci należą do BBC i Russella T. Daviesa (i wielu innych nazw i nazwisk zapewne) i niestety nie mam do nich żadnych praw. Gdybym miała Dzień 4 nigdy by się nie wydarzył i nie napisałabym tego fika.

Kiedy Jack wstępował do Agencji Czasu wiedział, że nie rozpieszczają tam swoich pracowników. Odpowiadało mu to; nie potrzebował luksusu, komfortu czy ochrony. Najbardziej potrzebował zapomnienia, oderwania się od świata, który wciąż, nawet nieświadomie czy mimowolnie, przypominał mu o Grey'u i wszystkich wydarzeniach tamtego dnia.

Inną kwestię stanowiło to, że Jack Harkness, wciąż noszący swoje prawdziwe imię lub nazywany Twarzą z Boe, dopóki Agencja nie wyposażyła go w liczne nowe tożsamości, zwyczajnie lubił ryzyko, wyzwania i dobry seks. A ta praca dwa pierwsze zapewniała, zaś ku trzeciemu stwarzała liczne okazje.

Jack oczywiście wiedział co robiono ze zdrajcami czy dezerterami. Często przecież sam brał w tym udział

Pierwszy raz jednak znalazł się po złej stronie pokoju „przesłuchań" nr 5. Z resztą nie znalazłby się tu w ogóle, gdyby ten durny Sontarianin siedział cicho. Albo gdyby wypił dwie kolejki mniej i wyczuł co się święci. Tak czy inaczej siedział teraz po drugiej stronie stołu i oczekiwał swojej nieuchronnej kary.

Trzecią rundę studiowania mniej lub bardziej głębokich rys w zimnym, metalowym blacie przerwało mu wejście, teraz pewnie już byłego, dowódcy.

- Poruczniku.

- Majorze. - Jack mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Znasz zasady, wiesz czemu tu jesteś, nie muszę nic wyjaśniać, prawda? - Rzekł postawny, siwiejący mężczyzna tonem, w którym zachowała się nuta sympatii dla podkomendnego.

- Tak jest, sir - odparł Jack.

- Więc wiesz gówno - skwitował major bezceremonialnie.

- Pardon? Sir?

- Byłeś i nadal jesteś jednym z naszych najlepszych agentów. Masz perspektywy. Szkoda by było cię zmarnować tradycyjnym sposobem. Ale nie możemy ot tak puścić sie wolno. - Jack pokiwał głową nie mając pojęcia co właściwie się dzieje. Uniewinniają go czy nie? Martwy czy żywy? - Góra podjęła decyzję. Twoja kara będzie… długodystansowa, że tak powiem. - Gdyby Jack nie znał dowódcy uznałby jego ton za refleksyjny. Na stole pojawiła się teczka, która do tej pory major musiał trzymać za plecami. Mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko Jacka, otworzył folder, wyjął z niego plik zdjęć i rozłożył je na stole. Wszystkie przedstawiały tego samego mężczyznę; czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, młody, ubrany w nienaganny garnitur na wszystkich zdjęciach poza dwoma. Na jednym z nich miał na sobie zwykłą białą koszulę, kurtkę i jeansy, na drugim widać było jedynie głowę, bo ciało znajdowało się w czarnym, plastikowym worku. Jack uznał, że chętnie by go przeleciał, gdyby tamten jeszcze żył.

- Kto to? - zapytał.

- Dowództwo otrzymało ostatnio raport - zaczął major, ignorując jego pytanie. - Wiele razy pojawiają się w nim twoje zdjęcia. Najwyraźniej nie pracowałeś już dla nas, ale naszym agentom nie udało się zdobyć żadnych twoich danych. Albo zaginęły. Bądź co bądź te dokumenty pochodzą z 21. wieku. Przetrwały te zdjęcia i kilka krótkich notatek.

- Pewnie je ukradłem - wtrącił Jack

- Słucham? - zapytał dowódca podnosząc wzrok znad zawartości teczki.

- Ukradłem dokumenty dotyczące mnie. Żeby uniknąć dekonspiracji. A przynajmniej odkrycia konkretnych danych przez Agencję - wyjaśnił ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

- O paradoksach porozmawiamy sobie kiedy indziej - wymamrotał major. Ponownie wskazał na zdjęcia. - To twoja przyszłość, diabli wiedzą jak daleka… Ianto Jones.

- Nie znam- odezwał się ponownie Jack, wciąż z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Oh, ale poznasz - odparł major. On też się uśmiechał. W sposób, który Jack dobrze znał, i który zawsze przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę. - Pokochasz - dodał. Jack zaśmiał się swoim „to-się-nigdy-nie-zdarzy-chyba-żartujesz" tonem. Przelecieć? Tak, może nawet kilka razy. Ale z miłością jako taka skończył dawno temu.

- Wiem, ciężko w to uwierzyć. - Uśmiech dowódcy, jeśli było to możliwe, stał się jeszcze okrutniejszy. - Zakochasz się w zwykłym człowieku z dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia. Będzie ci ufał. Pójdzie za tobą wszędzie. - Major przerwał na chwilę, po czym podjął na nowo. - Powiedzcie mi, pułkowniku, jak to jest, że wszyscy, których kochacie i którzy wam ufają giną w tragicznych okolicznościach? - Jack zamarł. Major zaczął zbierać zdjęcia i wkładać je na powrót do teczki. Podniósł się. - Nie uratujesz go -dodał zanim wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań nr 5.

Dekady, wieki, milenia później, w połowie leżąc na chłodnej posadzce Thames Mouse, kapitan Jack Harkness blado przypomniał sobie słowa swojego starego dowódcy. Uśmiechnął się cierpko w myślach, łajając siebie za naiwność. Był pewien, że zapowiedziany moment już minął. Wierzył, że udało mu się uratować Ianto podczas ataku Lisy na centralę Torchwood.

_Ciało Ianto zaczęło powoli wysuwać się z ramion kapitana._

- Harkness, jesteś cholernym, pierdolonym, naiwnym idiotą - pomyślał.

_Poczuł, że podłoga styka się z jego ramieniem, z plecami, wreszcie z głową._

W tej krótkiej chwili, która poprzedzała jego tymczasową śmierć Jack znienawidził siebie i Agencję Czasu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.


End file.
